


Voyeur

by MorganWolf



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Biting, Hermaphrodite Caine, Intimacy, M/M, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganWolf/pseuds/MorganWolf
Summary: When the Queen's away, the splices will play .......





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> I have this really unmovable fascination with Caine and Stingers back-story, as far as their "male mating rituals' go. I hope I did this one justice.

 

Caine turned slowly, stepped back a pace, arced an arm out towards an unseen enemy. He blocked slowly with the other arm, bent his knees. He dropped back on a hand and aimed a kick with his left boot and a wing followed, slicing gracefully through the air at the place where an assailants neck would have been. This time, he was only sparing with the gentle afternoon breeze.

Stinger had watched Caine slowly practice all of the combat moves he could remember, for nearly as long as he could remember. The movements deliberate and precise.  From time to time, he watched without seeing, remembering missions they had been sent on. The people, the splices, the animals and machines they had fought against.

Most had fallen, eventually, and Stinger and Caine survived. That was how it was in the Legion. Kill or be killed. Do or die. But things had changed when Caine tore out Balem Abrasaxs’ throat. Granted, the entitled survived, but the cost was too high for the splices. Stinger took the blame for Caine, barely saving the runts life, and his own. Caine, clipped and stripped, was thrown to the deadlands. Expected to waste away and die.

Stinger, demoted severely and stripped of his own beautiful gossamer wings, was left as Marshal of a backwater planet called Earth. His only consolation was that his daughter, Kiza, was allowed to live and join him there. The next 50 years were hell, on all of them. Then Caine showed up on his doorstep, with a Recurrence. Things had changed again, but this time, so far, for the better.

Now, Stinger sat on the comfortable front porch swing, gently rocking in the breeze. His eyes followed the skilled moves of the shirtless Lycantant splice in his back garden. The afternoon sun glistened off the silken brown and gold feathers of Caines’ wings, and Stinger drank in the sight. Caines first set of wings had been a similar shade of browns. These ones, with their scattering of gold feathers, copper hues and rich shades of brown, were a thing of beauty. And Stinger loved them, almost as much as he loved his own, second set of wings.

Lost in thought, Stinger didn’t notice that Caine had finished training and was standing at the bottom of the porch steps, looking curiously up at him. Green eyes stared into gold eyes, before Stinger turned away slightly, blushing. Caine walked up the steps, each foot placed carefully as he moved to stand in front of Stinger. Stinger dropped his head as he leant forward, elbows on knees. He looked out to the barn at the side of the house, then back and down to Caines boots. He heard Caine inhale, breathing in his scent. Heard the slight knowing chuckle, felt a wing tip brush gently across his upper arm.

He sighed quietly, then looked up at the Lycantant. The splices stared at each other, familiar and comfortable. Stinger quirked the edge of his mouth, a small easy gesture. But it held a thousand words for Caine. A thousand meanings, and things that didn’t need to be said. Things that were just understood. Caine smiled slightly and nodded, then turned and went inside Stingers home.

Caines home now, nearly. Usually the splice followed their Queen everywhere. Occasionally, she had to leave him behind, much to Caines distress. Stinger understood. He knew what it was like to love someone. To want to be near them. Protect them. But he knew also, that they needed to be apart sometimes. Duty called. They answered. Their Queen, Jupiter Jones, the Recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax, had a duty to fulfil.

When it was with her space empire, the men and their motley splice army went with her. When it concerned her Earth family, sometimes she had to leave them behind. Her mother and family were still coming to terms with the whole scenario. They had met Caine. Had met Stinger and Kiza, The Aegis, and Jupiters’ security detail. Those who were guiding the young queen in her ascension, all who were undyingly loyal to her. They were yet to meet Jupiters’ ‘Space Family’. And Stinger was stressing over that prospect.

Shaking his head, Stinger finally left the swing and went inside in search of distraction. He heard the shower shut off and a few minutes later, Caine came downstairs in just a towel. Stinger grunted at the sight. “Could have dried them, you know.” He grunted, watching water drip slowly from Caines wings, onto his lounge room carpet as he slumped onto the lounge.

“That’s your job, old man.” Caine replied, throwing a special towel at Stinger. It was one specially made for drying water-logged wings. Every Skyjacker was issued with them when they received their wings. Jupiter had purchased several crates full of the cloths upon learning about them. Stinger loved her honesty and generosity. Stinger shook his head at Caine and motioned him towards the lounge. “Mutt ..” he muttered, resigned, under his breath.

Caine huffed, then shoved a stool next to Stingers feet. He turned and sat on it, stretching a wing out over Stingers lap. “Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy it.” Caine sighed. “We both know you do.” “Aye.” Stinger agreed. He grabbed the cloth and began carefully drying each of Caines feathers, working from the tip inwards. Occasionally, Caine shivered and sighed. The feeling of his feathers being preened did that.

Stinger knew how much the splice loved that feeling. So many times, he had run his finger through Caines feathers, gently cleaned mud or blood, or both from them. Felt Caines wings embrace his naked body, making him shiver or keeping him warm. But more, it was the trust, that Caine placed in Stinger. To make himself willingly vulnerable, be at the mercy of another, showed Stinger how far Caine had come to trust him again. 

\----------

Stinger knew it was more than trust though. Some old habits, old feelings, they never died. They just got pushed aside. After things had calmed down a bit for Jupiter, Caine had told her about his past. Everything, including about Stinger. The first time Jupiter asked Stinger about it, he had stuttered and stammered, turned white then red, before rushing headlong out the house. He had flown several miles before turning around and heading home again, a nervous wreck.

Jupiter didn’t ask again. It took Stinger over a week to face her. To summon up his courage and admit to her what had happened in his past. How he felt then. How he still felt. It took another week for Jupiter to process the information. A month after that, her curiosity kicked in. Another month, and she had the space version of web-cams installed in their combined bedroom, and lounge room. Stinger was surprised to learn she liked to watch.

\----------

Caine moved to the other side of Stinger, once he had completely dried one wing. The bee-splice took his time, gently running the microfiber cloth along Caines feathers. It was a time-consuming task, but he never complained. He enjoyed it, and Caine knew it. Could smell it on Stinger. Once the wing was done, Stinger moved his leg around the stool, his knees either side of Caine. Caine leant back into Stinger, his head forward and eyes closed.

Stinger laughed quietly and slowly run the cloth down the area on Caines back between his wings. Caine shivered visibly, his shoulders and wings twitching. A bead of water ran down Caines the back of Caines neck. Stinger let it slide down that sensitive spot between the wings, before wiping the cloth up and to Caines hair, making him shiver again, and whimper softly. “Tease.” muttered Caine. “Sorry?” Stinger said leaning forward to Caines ear. His stubble brushed against Caines neck, the Lycantant shivering again. “Did you say something?” Caine turned his head towards Stinger slightly, lips parted, his breathing short.

“Tease.” breathed Caine. “And what gives you that funny idea?” asked Stinger, his lips brushing against Caines cheek, just in front of his ear. Caine whimpered and turned his head a little more towards Stingers. The bee-splice slide the cloth down over Caines left shoulder, over his nipple, making Caine moan. He ran the cloth across and over the other one, then up to cup Caines jaw. Stinger carefully tilted Caines head to the side and kissed and nibbled his way down the back of his jawline to Caines jugular.

The older man bit down around the throbbing vein, Caine moaning in pleasure/pain as he marked him, claiming him again as his own again. It wasn’t something he usually liked to do, biting, but he knew Caine would get off quickly from it. Stinger could smell Caines arousal, see the tent in the towel that Caines hard cock was causing. Stingers own cock was hard, and throbbing in his jeans. He sucked hard on Caines neck several times, and the Lycantant cried out in pleasure as he came. “Mmmm,” Stinger buzzed as he let go of Caines neck. “Good boy.” He praised.

 Smiling lazily up at Stinger, Caine reached a hand up behind the Stingers neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. It was an awkward angle for a long, tender, locking of lips. Caine somehow managed to turn himself around and onto his knees facing Stinger, without stopping their kiss. In the process, Caines towel fell to the floor, the Lycantant now completely naked. Caines cock was still hard and Stinger took advantage of it rising above the level of the lounge.

He ran his fingertips softly down Caines shaft and over the rise of where Caines knot was, down to cup his tight sack, and tickle the slick entrance just behind it. Caine moaned into Stingers mouth at the sensation, and Stinger smiled, laughing gently. Adding his other hand, Stinger used it to take hold of Caines shaft, sliding it up and down as he slowly circled the entrance to Caines slit. He was thankful, fleetingly, that nearly no-one, other than himself, Kiza, Jupiter and Caines Splicer, knew about the ‘defect’ Caine had.

\----------

Being sold at a loss to the Legion because of it, as well as being the runt of his litter, had turned to Stingers advantage. He never realized what Caine had, at the time when he was first burdened with him. It wasn’t until one complete clusterfuck of a mission, where Caine ended up injured with a huge gash across one arse cheek and down the inside of a leg. Stinger had cut open Caines jeans and inadvertently seen the slit as he was trying to wrap a bandage around the top of Caines leg.

After they had escaped the fight, and Caine had been healed with Regenex, Stingers squad had been let out on leave. Due to Caines natural instinct to follow the Alpha, he ended up at several bars with Stinger. One thing led to another - several bar fights – insults and fists flying left, right and center – and Caine ended up hauling Stingers drunk arse back to the small apartment issued to the Sergeant and throwing him onto Stingers bed. On the way down, Stinger had a fist full of Caines shirt and pulled him down on top of him. Several moments passed with them staring into each other’s eyes, before Stinger reached up and pulled Caines head down to his and kissed him passionately.

\----------

Caine moaned, and drew in a short, sharp breath as Stinger carefully slide two fingers just inside the entrance to his slit and back out again. “Like that?” Stinger whispered into his ear. “Yes.” Caine breathed against his cheek. “Want more?” Stinger asked, his hand gripping Caines shaft a little firmer and his fingers pressing against his slit. “Please.” Caine moaned, shivering with pleasure and anticipation. “Hmmm,” buzzed Stinger. “Are you sure?” he teased. “Please Stinger,” Caine begged. “I need you.”

Caine grabbed Stingers hands, one directing the hand on his throbbing cock to move faster, the other trying to slide Stingers fingers deep inside him. Stinger laughed and pulled his hands away from Caines, and moved back a bit on the lounge. Caine turned his head, dog-like, confused as to why Stinger pulled away suddenly. “C’mere, Pup.” Stinger crooned, and patted his lap. Caine whined momentarily as he lifted himself from his knees and straddled Stingers lap.

Stinger smiled up at him, wrapped his hands around Caines arse and pulled him to his body. Caines cock throbbed hard as it rubbed against Stingers cock and belly. “Mmmm, you’re such a good boy. Nice and hard. And wet.” Stinger whispered into Caines ear. “I think you deserve to be fucked. Nice and long and slow, until you cum with me inside you.”  Stinger felt a spurt of wetness on his belly, and on his balls. “Please,” Caine moaned, inhaling Stingers scent at his neck.

He grazed his canines over Stingers jugular and sucked carefully on it. The older splice moaned and close his eyes and rocked Caines hips against his body. “Please.” Caine repeated softly, and sucked on Stingers ear lobe. Stinger moaned again, and moved his hands to Caines arse, gripping it hard as he raised Caine up, then down til the tip of his cock entered Caines wet slit. Caine moaned heavily and tried to push down but Stinger pulled Caine back up. “Slowly, Pup. Nice and slow.”

“Tease!” Caine scolded, and nipped Stingers neck. The apidae-splice smirked and grunted, and guided Caine back down over the tip of his cock, again and again. “Stars above, fuck you feel so wet Pup!” groaned Stinger.  “I can’t help it. You make me like this.” replied Caine. “I _need you_ , inside me. _Please,_ Sting…” “Fuck I love it when you beg!” Stinger buzzed. “You’re so gorgeous Caine, beyond the stars. You think you need me Pup, but _I’m_ the one who needs _you._ ” Caine whimpered, his eyes going glassy. “Stinger.” He crooned, looking into his eyes.

Caine bent down and kissed Stinger for all he was worth. Stinger let go of Caines arse and cupped Caines face. The Lycantant slid his slit over the head of Stingers large cock, then slowly down the shaft. Both men inhaled sharply, groaning at the sensation. Stingers cock throbbed hard and Caines core pulsed against it. As Caine rose up, Stinger moved his hands around his back and up to his shoulders, pulling the Lycantant back down his shaft. Caine grinned against Stingers lips, and tilted his head so both their foreheads touched.

Caine rode Stinger, long and slow. Each trembling advance of Stingers hard member into Caines slick, throbbing folds bought gasps, moans and short sharp breaths from the two, in between the passionate kisses. As their combined heat grew, Stingers hands rakes Caines back, tracing the lines of his muscles and spine. Fingers trailing down sensitive obliques, nails raking over Caines arse and under his thighs. Caine tried hard to keep moving slowly, to do what he was told. His body quivered and tingled, building up to orgasm. He turned his head and moaned into Stingers ear, “ _Fuck me_.” Stinger obeyed.

He grabbed Caines hips and drove hard into him. Caine leant back and held onto Stingers shoulders as the splice bored into him. “Fuck,” Caine moaned loudly, his voice pitched. Their bodies slapped together hard, Caines juices soaking Stingers shaft and sack. “Fuck Stinger, I’m gonna cum.” “Yeah?” he asked. “Want me to make you cum Caine?” “Please, I wanna cum!” “Then cum for me baby.” Stinger commanded, and made his cock buzz inside Caines pussy. The vibrations tipped Caine over the edge. His slick tunnel pulsed and gripped Stingers cock hard as his orgasm washed over him. He grabbed his bouncing cock and pulled it quickly, spilling his seed on Stingers belly, moaning hard at the release.

Stinger smiled at his lover, “I’m gonna cum, Caine.” Caine came a third time as Stinger called his name and filled his tunnel full of hot, sticky-sweet seed, still driving hard into him. The pitched outcries of the splices filled the house, the tenderness and love for each other mind-blowing. The moment lasted for what seemed hours, but their eventually their breathing slowed, and the haze of release spreading over them. Caine cuddled into Stingers chest, the older splice wrapping his arms around Caine. The Lycantant unfurled his beautiful silky wings and folded them to cocoon Stinger and himself, growling contentedly.

They dozed there, locked together happily, until a message lit up the screen of Stingers phone. Caine shifted a wing sleepily so Stinger could lift if off the lounge and read it. _‘That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. You’re both so beautiful. Love you both beyond the stars. J’_ Stinger smiled and looked up, eyes finding the red light blinking on the web-cam. Stinger blinked, then mouthed _‘Thank you, Your Majesty’._ He sighed happily, then leant his head against Caines as the wing wrapped back around him. “Thank you.” He whispered to Caine, and dozed off to sleep when Caine sighed sleepily, his pussy pulsing one last time around Stingers slowly softening cock. “Love you.” Caine mumbled, and drifted off into oblivion.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
